Cuban Jetmax
5/5 (GTA IV) 3/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Truck (needle) Van (dial texture) |inttxd = Boat (GTA V) |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} }} |modelsets = BOATS_LUXURY |modelname = jetmax (All games) |handlingname = CUPBOAT (GTA VC) JETMAX (GTA SA - GTA V) |textlabelname = CUPBOAT (GTA VC) JETMAX (GTA San Andreas - GTA V) |roadspawn = Yes (GTA San Andreas and GTA IV) Parked (GTA Vice City, GTA Vice City Stories & GTA V) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = }} ---- }} |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Jetmax (formerly known as Cuban Jetmax) is a cigarette boat available in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. It is manufactured by Grotti in GTA IV and Shitzu in GTA V. Design In all of its appearances, the Jetmax is defined as one of the best boats, as it offers excellent speed and acceleration, more than any other sea vehicle, given that there are only a few sport boats in the games it appeared. 3D Universe The Jetmax is referred to as the Cuban Jetmax in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, affiliating the boat with the Cuban gang and occasionally appearing in a number of missions where Cuban gang members are present. The Jetmax only appears in a red and yellow paint job in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, but assumes a wider range of colors in the later games. The Jetmax in general is distinguishable by its large back-mounted supercharged engine, connecting dual exhaust pipes and jet-only propulsion. It features very aggressive lines, with a long hull that extends far forward of the small cockpit. Two air intakes are located on either side of the cockpit, and help feed the massive engine. Seating consists of a pair of bucket seats and a (unusable) rear bench. A small windscreen shields the driver and passengers. The GTA San Andreas rendition of the Jetmax is given a "Jetmax II" designation at the back of its hull, similar to has been done with the Squalo. The Jetmax in this game also has a few additional details, including docking cleats along the sides and an additional pair of air intakes atop the forward hull. The Jetmax's capabilities are evidenced by its use as a reward for certain actions or missions. In GTA Vice City, the Jetmax is unlocked by purchasing the Boatyard. In GTA San Andreas, Carl can unlock the boat by achieving all gold medals at the Boat School. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Jetmax in this universe has a more conventional design: it is shorter than the 3D Universe version and the large, exposed engine was removed in this rendition, as was the jet propulsion. However, it still has a sleek design, and comes in a variety of similar two-tone colors. The lines of the boat were simplified greatly from the 3D Universe. The central ridge and depressed lines along the sides have been removed in favor of a flat, clean hull. The bow is much sharper, and this is emphasized by the two-tone paintwork. The windscreen is now divided down the middle, and is angled slightly. The cockpit has been made much larger, and although the bucket seats remain the bench now wraps along the edge of the cockpit to a much greater extent. The exposed engine is gone, and has been replaced by a completely enclosed engine with two prominent air intakes mounted on top. This engine drives a pair of propellers mounted below it. Behind the engine is a large swim step. Additional details have also been added - a pair of rails run along the forward hull from the windscreen and meet at the bow, there is a pair of headlights mounted in the bow above the waterline, the dashboard is far more detailed, and there is a radio antenna mounted on either side of the stern. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The design remains the same as GTA IV, although new color schemes have been given to the boat, and in the enhanced version, the interior has been restored to meet the first person dashboard standards. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Jetmax is one of the fastest boats in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, but in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the Jetski beats its speed. Acceleration is impressive due to the powerful V8 engine, surpassing other basic boats and is very comparable to that of the Squalo. Handling may be problematic, as the high engine output and the large bodywork barely allows the boat to turn on a side, therefore limited for straight racing. Resistance is average. 3D Universe Overview V8 (In-game model) }} ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Although the Jetmax is rather conventional in design, it is still the fastest boat. Again, its acceleration seems to be higher than other boats, including the Squalo, but the handling is slightly inferior to that of the mentioned counterpart. The Jetmax, however, seems changed over its 3D Universe counterpart, as the speed is reduced in favour of more control. GTA IV Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Jetmax is still one of the fastest boats, having better acceleration and top speed. Due to the revised water physics, the Jetmax may experience some reduction of speed while sorting out waves, although it can still be stable and rarely gets flipped down. GTA V Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Jetmax-GTACW.png|The Jetmax in the Android/iOS version of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Jetmax-GTAV-front.jpg|''GTA V''. Jetmax-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Jetmax on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Jetmax-GTAV-DockTease.png|The Jetmax on DockTease. Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Supply & Demand - Cubans chase you and Lance on two Jetmax after you reach the yatch. * Naval Engagement - Tommy uses this boat, owned by cubans, to go to Starfish Island. * Bombs Away! - One of the boats destroyed with bombs droped by the RC Baron. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories * The Colonel's Coke - Gonzales uses a Jetmax that Victor needs to protect against the attackers. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Buoys Ahoy - Dimitri's goons are seen escaping in a Jetmax, while Niko and Bernie pursues them. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' * Sexy Time - One of the boats the player can use to get on the yacht is a Jetmax. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Docked at the Boatyard after it has been purchased. Activates "Checkpoint Charlie" when entered. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Found in Bayside Marina by Boat School after all gold medals are achieved. *Docked at the pier in Rockshore West, Las Venturas. *On the water east of Sobell Rail Yards, Las Venturas. *On the water southeast of Rockshore East, Las Venturas. *Docked at the pier in Palisades, San Fierro. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Docked at the pier at Ocean Beach. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Can be obtained with a cheat code (938-555-0100). *Usually found parked next to a Reefer, next to a ramp, near the Hickey Bridge. *Found commonly in the waters of Liberty City. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be found in a cave at the north of Palmer-Taylor Power Station, near two Seasharks. *Can be bought on the DockTease website for $299,000. Trivia General * The Cuban Jetmax is the only gang boat in the 3D Universe. * The Jetmax is featured in Max Payne 3, another Rockstar game. It is seen during the fifth chapter of the game, "Alive if Not Exactly Well". ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * During the development of GTA Vice City, the Cuban Jetmax was originally called the Cupboat. Grand Theft Auto IV * In GTA IV, the default radio station in the Jetmax is The Vibe 98.8. * In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the player has the option of stealing a Jetmax to get on the yacht in the mission Sexy Time. * The Jetmax is referred by police radio chatter as a Grotti boat in GTA IV. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Despite being manufactured by Shitzu in GTA V, in GTA Online, if the player selects the Jetmax in a sea race, it will say that it is manufactured by Ocelot. See Also * Squalo and Violator - Similarly classed boats. Navigation }}de:Jetmax es:Jetmax pl:Jetmax Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Boats Category:Vehicles manufactured by Shitzu Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Boats Vehicle Class